vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius the Eternal
|-|Champion of Chaos= |-|Pre-Heresy= Summary Lucius the Eternal is a member of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion, and a champion of the Chaos God Slaanesh. In his youth, he was a great swordsman who took great joy in displaying his talent, and, for his skill, he was recruited into the Adeptus Astartes. He joined the Emperor's Children, and ultimately, due to his vanity and obsession with perfecting his skills, ultimately turned to Chaos with the rest of his legion during the Horus Heresy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Lucius the Eternal Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Age: 10,000+ years old Gender: Male Classification: Chaos Space Marine, Champion of Slaanesh Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, low-light vision (Can fight in complete darkness), several backup organs should the original ones fail, can survive in the vacuum of space, Strong Resistance against several Toxins and Diseases, Heat, and Radiation, all the abilities and functions of a regular Space Marine with a few added bonuses, Weapon Mastery, Expert in Martial Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), anyone who kills him and finds the slightest satisfaction or enjoyment in it will gradually transform into him and he will absorb their soul into his armor, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation via the Lash of Torment, capable of projecting highly damaging sonic waves as an attack 'Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (One of the strongest Champions of Chaos; should be somewhat comparable to the likes of Typhus, Khârn, and Ahriman. Killed a Bloodthirster of Khorne in single combat) Speed: At least FTL, possibly far higher reactions and combat speed (Superior to trained marines and comparable to the likes of Kharn). Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(At least somewhat comparable to the strongest Space Marines in the setting) 'Striking Strength: Dwarf Star level Durability: Dwarf Star level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: A Lash of Torment and the Blade of the Laer. *'Armour of Shrieking Souls:' Lucius' armor, which contains the souls of all those that have killed him and found pleasure in the act, causing them to slowly transform into Lucius themselves. Lucius can channel the energies of the imprisoned souls into an extremely powerful sonic blast of psychic energy. *'Lash of Torment:' In his right hand, Lucius wields a gift from Slaanesh; his personal daemon weapon known as the Lash of Torment. The weapon is bound to its wielder, and in turn the essence of a Daemonette is bound within the physical vessel of the weapon. Like all daemon weapons, the shape-shifting whip has a mind of its own, and will attack enemies even without Lucius' input, suffocating or slicing them to bits. Yet this is not the Lash's only power, for it also possesses the ability to project emotions onto others. For instance, once the lash has caught a hapless soldier in its grip, his allies may suddenly find themselves sharing the exact same feelings as the victim, causing them to flee in terror. *'Blade of the Laer:' In his left hand, Lucius wields the exquisite Blade of the Laer, a master crafted power sword originally wielded by the Primarch Fulgrim during parts of the Horus Heresy. The blade was once inhabited by a powerful Keeper of Secrets who, for a time, took possession of Fulgrim's body after he recovered it. The blade was later presented to Lucius by the daemon as a sign of Slaanesh's favor. While the blade has become little more than an ordinary power weapon since its inhabitant's departure, it remains as dangerous a weapon as any when in Lucius' hands. Intelligence: Lucius is an extremely skilled and experienced warrior who has fought for thousands of years, constantly working on refining his technique to become as perfect as possible. Weaknesses: Lucius is an overconfident sadomasochist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession:' Whether Lucius allows his death willingly or is genuinely bested, he possesses the ability to constantly reincarnate himself, making him effectively immortal, so long as the being responsible takes some measure of satisfaction in the act. Slowly but surely, the killer will be transformed into a physical copy of Lucius, and their soul will be devoured by his sinister armour. They need not be the direct cause, nor even aware of what they have done to Lucius, such as when the swordsman possessed a factory worked in an entirely different solar system, all because he was the one who made the explosive that had slain Lucius' most recent body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Traitors Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Whip Users Category:Possession Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5